


Wrapped Up

by NanakiBH



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Scarf Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakupo spies an opportunity to relax and warm up by himself one cold night while Kaito's away: it's long and blue and soft all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up

It was a frigid night, so cold that Gakupo was aware of the wind gusting hard against the side of the house at all times. When their master wasn't around to imagine a tropical paradise for them to be lounging in, the electric world was just as cold as the world of the humans. Paradise couldn't be maintained without the thoughts and motivations of a user, so for the most part, even they had to suffer through the freezing cold like their human counterparts.

Miku seemed to have adapted nicely. Their creators gifted her a special winter outfit that they all became instantly envious of when they realized that it seemed to somehow protect her from the chill of the cold air, keeping her both stylish and toasty warm. Gakupo had decided that he'd trade his left arm for her outfit, even if it meant he'd have to wear the skirt. Magical heated clothing sounded like a dream when he was stuck at home freezing slowly by his lonesome; not all of them could be as fortunate as she.

About an hour ago, Kaito had set out, promising to be back sometime soon. While Gakupo couldn't remember specifically what it was he had left for, he remembered that it had involved the store – and probably ice cream. It felt like they always had it around... and at the same time, like they were always running out. Ten to one, Kaito was spending the whole hour out of the house walking up and down the frozen section of the super market, unable to decide on what flavor he wanted. The thought of that made Gakupo smirk when he imagined it. It would be just like Kaito to choose to stay in the coldest part of a store for the sake of his favorite food when he could be warming himself up in the warm prepared food section.

In the meantime, while he wondered about what he could be up to, Gakupo curled up on the couch to wait. There was no use in trying to do anything else. If he bothered with the dishes in the kitchen his fingers would probably freeze and fall off. ...Never mind the fact that he didn't feel like doing it anyway, but he really feared for his extremities. It was a lot better to stay put in the living room where he could pull his knees up to his chin and tuck his arms in between.

Even if Kaito were gone for now, at least he still had the late night news to keep him company. The voices of the newscasters became like distant, comfortable background noise as his eyelids grew heavy and his thoughts strayed. Even if the room was mostly cold, there was something warm about the situation. It would have been a rather nice, romantic opportunity if Kaito had been there.

He cracked open an eye at the thought, realizing vaguely that he hadn't even known his eyes had been closed to start with. Once his eyes focused the way they should, a flash of blue in the side of his vision caught his attention. At first, he nearly jumped up off of the sofa when he thought it could be Kaito, but his excitement diminished quickly when he saw that it was only his blue scarf hanging over the back of the living room armchair.

When he was on his way out the door, Gakupo had reminded him of how important it was to keep warm. He didn't want him freezing out there by himself, but Kaito had insisted that the scarf didn't go with the outfit he was wearing – “form over function” – or something like that, and left it behind.

Now it hung limply over the back of the chair, looking so lonely and lifeless without its owner wearing it. Gakupo found it oddly easy to relate with the poor inanimate thing. He missed Kaito, too.

Since he was already up then to start with, Gakupo shrugged to himself and got up to retrieve the abandoned piece of apparel. Like always, it felt soft underneath his fingers and reminded him of the way it felt when he curled his fingers around it to pull Kaito in closer. He'd had the scarf for as long as he had known him and to most, it had become like a symbol of his person. With his eyes closed, he could imagine him there in front of him, his soft blue hair sweeping across his eyes as he tilted his head the way he does when they kiss.

With his eyes closed in pleasant reverie, Gakupo brought the scarf up, burying his nose in it. The next second, he was laying back on the couch with it wrapped mostly around him, his fingers curled loosely in the fabric, his nose pressed in with the lingering scent of Kaito surrounding him and filling his senses. His toes were still objecting to the cold, but suddenly, the rest of him felt ten times warmer.

He made a mental note there to tell Kaito that he had discovered a limitless heat source and that he should feel stupid for not having taken it with him. But at that moment, all he wanted to do was thank him for leaving it behind. Kaito was probably off feeling nice and cozy in the frozen aisle while he got to keep all this warmth all to himself. And, on the bright side, if he wasn't there then he wouldn't have to know about the totally embarrassing way he was starting to enjoy being alone with it.

It smelled good, it felt soft – he'd have to be numb not to feel aroused by being privately enveloped in the scent and warmth of something that belonged to one he loved. As his thoughts kept slipping in and out, the sounds of the news drowning in his subconscious, he absently raised a hand to rub over his chest. It didn't have to go anywhere; it could stay completely innocent. But what Kaito didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Without the threat of being intruded upon, he rolled onto his side to face the back of the couch, letting some warmth gather in the space created between. It also kept him from feeling like the newscasters were spying on him, as ridiculous as he knew that seemed. He promised himself that it wasn't going to go far. He liked to think that he had some self-control, after all. Even if the cat was away, that didn't mean that the mouse was going to do dirty things without him.

Except he was fooling himself to believe he had any type of restraint, especially when he couldn't keep the strong combined scent of Kaito's cologne and the undercurrent of his own unique scent from filling up his head. It clouded every sense until all he could recognize were his own hands snaking up from under the hem of his sweater. Just a little. It was alright if he rubbed his hands over his stomach, his fingers over his nipples lightly; Kaito wasn't there to know.

Thinking about him, he suddenly got the image in his mind of what it would be like if Kaito were the one at home alone, secretly enjoying himself without him – and the thought really wasn't threatening at all; quite the opposite, really. With his eyes closed, it was easy to imagine that his hands were Kaito's and he wondered if he would be thinking about him too.

His fingers slid under the waistband of his pants of their own accord, eager to ease the tightness spreading at the front of his pants. With the button released and the zipper pulled, he paused with his thumb hooked under the edge. Self-control was an important virtue to a samurai... but it couldn't be that important when he was all by himself, he thought. There wasn't really anything to be disappointed about. With that thought in mind, he lifted his hips slightly and used both hands to wriggle out of his pants just enough, just to ease the tension.

With the softness of the scarf pressed against his cheek, it was impossible not to let his fingers wrap around himself. At the first touch of his fingers upon his skin though, he started, having forgotten about how cold his hands still were. Whimpering, he forced himself to keep his hands between his thighs for a moment, waiting anxiously for them to warm up enough. After what felt like a small eternity, the coldness dissipated and he eagerly returned a hand to his arousal.

Pushing up his sweater a little farther, he brushed one end of the scarf over his stomach, shivering at the tickle of the soft fabric against his skin. The cold of the air that surrounded him made his skin prickle while the scarf kept him warm, causing a noticeable back-and-forth between sensations that set his nerves aflame. Despite being alone in the room, he quietly bit back a moan as he moved the scarf higher to rub over his nipples, grazing lightly and then pressing down with a little more insistence. His grasp on his cock tightened and he slid his fist up, rubbing his palm firmly over the head before bringing his finger down again to repeat the motion.

It was pretty nice, he thought. Being programmed originally as a samurai, he never thought he was even capable of thinking about himself. Kaito was probably the one to blame. Something about him made him feel liberated and free to pursue his own desires. The rush it gave him was more than thrilling; the fact alone that he was doing what he was doing made his toes curl.

Burying his face in the scarf again, inhaling deeply, all was void from Gakupo's mind between the scarf's vanilla-sweet scent and the rising urgency within him as he quickened his pace. He felt warm, relaxed, and knew that it wouldn't be much longer for him. Brushing his cheek against the soft fabric he lost himself and didn't bother to stifle the sigh that slipped from his lips as he came.

He breathed calmly afterward, allowing the sounds of the television to come back slowly to his ears as he slid back to his senses. The mess on his hand was spared only a displeased look before he rolled over and wiped it over his chest. In a minute, he promised himself, he'd get up to go get a tissue or something. For the moment, he was rather pleased to remain laying comfortably on the couch with his shirt still pushed up, his pants still askew somewhere down his thighs.

He smirked and chuckled quietly to himself, amused that he felt more like a man after relenting to such a personal indulgence. Though, a part of him did feel disappointed; not for the relenting part, but because it really was better with Kaito, like he expected. The scarf was proof enough of that.

With the image of the blue haired Vocaloid on the back of his eyelids, he slipped back into a light doze, only awoken moments – perhaps hours – later by the sound of keys. Not the usual keys-on-the-door kind of sound, but more like... More like keys-hitting-the-floor.

Instantly, his eyes snapped open, realizing that something felt horribly, embarrassingly amiss and realized with a red face that his pants were still loosened down to his thighs. The scarf, which had been tugged unconsciously around him, still managed to avoid all the important bits and didn't afford him even a shred of decency before the one who now stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging wide open.

“You're letting in the cold,” Gakupo weakly tried to reason, attempting to somehow distract attention away from his very exposed self.

Kaito nodded but didn't take his eyes off him for even a second as he shuffled backwards a step to close the door.

“I can explain this very rationally if you would... listen.” Although it looked like Kaito wasn't capable of listening. In what felt like under a second, he dropped the grocery bags he held in his hand and was over him on the couch with his hands to either side of Gakupo's head. The samurai swallowed, sinking his shoulders back into the couch cushions as Kaito brought their faces closer, his expression totally indeterminable.

He grasped his jaw in his hand and tilted his head up, catching Gakupo off guard just enough where Kaito could capture his mouth and force his tongue in roughly. Gakupo gasped, struggled in indignant confusion for a moment, then realized soon that Kaito wanted to do nothing but, well, ravish him. It all came somewhat as a surprise when he couldn't remember the last time he was the one being ravished and not the other way around.

Once Kaito's lips slowed a little in their relentlessness, Gakupo found a moment of clarity in his own mind to put his hands upon the other's shoulders to ease him back. Although Kaito pouted and whined when their lips parted, he still moved back far enough to let him speak.

For some reason, Gakupo couldn't think of anything to say but, “You'll get dirty,” noticing the way Kaito was getting too close to the mess he left on his chest.

Instead of making a face like Gakupo had earlier or showing some other sign of disgust, his face actually colored and he breathed a heavy sigh through his nose. He sat back a little on his knees and grabbed the end of the scarf which had found its way to Gakupo's left shoulder. The end was rubbed teasingly over Gakupo's still-sensitive nipples before he used it to clean him up.

“B-but...” He couldn't help but feel a little horrified that the precious blue scarf was getting dirtied now that he'd come to love it so much. Inevitably, that meant that he'd have to wash it and that meant...

Kaito cocked his head to the side, giving him a quizzical look. “Hm?”

“You are going to have to wash that now, aren't you, Kaito-dono.” Not a question.

“Yeah, of course,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “And I thought I told you to stop the 'dono' thing. I-I'm not really a 'dono'...”

There was true embarrassment to be had if he was blushing then. He prayed silently that he wasn't. “Well, if you do then it... It won't smell like Kaito-dono any longer...”

Ignoring the 'dono' there, Kaito smiled fondly and leaned in to kiss the side of his mouth, pulling the scarf away as he kissed him again. Once he had it dropped on the floor next to them, he finally sunk down on top of him with their chests pressed together and wrapped his arms around Gakupo's shoulders. Even through his coat, Gakupo could feel his warm and he could smell the fragrance of vanilla and something very Kaito as his nose met with his neck.

He could tell there was a punchline in there somewhere about the scarf and him.

“You could always try on the real thing.”

“There it is.” He mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

“There's wha...” Kaito backed up a fraction to look at his face. “Did you just anticipate my line?”

“It was a predictable one,” he replied honestly, “but it was still very cute.”

Kaito was the one blushing, which meant that everything was back in its right place. Except, with the fact that Kaito's thigh was pressing against some still very exposed parts of him, he knew that things were about to get interesting again.


End file.
